Salon chairs are commonly used in salons as a place for a person to sit while a procedure is being performed on that person. One type of procedure commonly done in a salon is a manicure treatment on the fingernails of the person. One type of salon chair includes an armrest assembly having a left armrest for supporting the left arm of the person during the manicure treatment on the left hand, and a right armrest for supporting the right arm of the person during the manicure treatment on the right hand.
It should be appreciated that every person is different in size and shape. Unfortunately, existing armrest assemblies do not provide an adequate range of adjustment so that people of different sizes can comfortable use the armrest assembly.